ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Frasier
Frasier is an American comedy series (1993 - 2004), a spin-off of the series Cheers which revolves around the life of Dr.. Frasier Crane ( Kelsey Grammer ), a psychiatrist with his own radio show. It is one of the most successful spin-offs of all time (with a record of 37 Emmy Awards ), and was also one of the most popular comedy programs ever on American television (with regulated more viewers than contemporary Friends ). The program was conceived and produced by David Angell, Peter Casey and David Lee. The series was broadcast in the United States by NBC . Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Dr. Frasier Crane, a psychiatrist , moves from Boston to his home to Seattle , where he and his father Martin Crane ( John Mahoney ) and his inseparable comrade Eddie (a jack russell terrier ) moves into a luxurious apartment. Father Martin is a retired police officer , who is struggling with his health since he was shot during a robbery. This makes Frasier forced a housekeeper / physiotherapist to participate: Daphne Moon, a British who "somewhat clairvoyant" is. From the moment when Daphne Martin nurse her entry in the series does, Frasier's brother has, Dr. Niles Crane (also a psychiatrist) a crush on her. This is the common thread through all 11 seasons. Eventually, he knows her to win for himself and marries her. The relationships that are central to an episode change slightly during the series. At the beginning, the focus is primarily on the relationship between Frasier at home with his father and Daphne. Because Niles is a breakout character, the focus shifted to the relationship between the two brothers and the relationship between Niles and Daphne. Cast [ edit ] Characters [ edit ] *'Frasier Crane' :The main character of the series. Frasier moves from Boston to Seattle, to begin a career as radio psychiatrist at KACL Talk Radio. He takes his father Martin at home, which often leads to tension: Frasier finds himself a man of class (he is a lover of opera , classical music and literature ) and his father is not, much to his frustration. Frasier hates all people is: he has, for example hates sports (on-off and then a game of squash after). Relational field, he has no luck: he was married twice (with Nanette Guzman and Lilith Sternin, with whom he has a son (Frederick Gaylord Crane) and all his relationships turn into a fiasco, mostly through his own fault in the. episode Don Juan in Hell , is the failure of all these relationships are central and analyzed how this always happens now. *'Niles Crane' :Frasier's younger brother, also a psychiatrist. Often have discussions with Frasier and his brother is constantly at loggerheads over who is the best between their two if Frasier has something, Niles this should have (and vice versa) as well. There is a great jealousy between the two brothers, but they can not live without each other. Niles also has some dislikes : he is almost always clean the chair where he sits down and has always handkerchiefs with him to get his hands clean. :Niles is married to Maris, a character who is never seen in the series (she is described as skinny and has some weird dietary habits). In the course of the series Maris and Niles. Separate However, Niles is the first six seasons secretly in love with Daphne, Martin's physiotherapist. When Niles is finally ready for his love to explain to Daphne, she gets to know Donny (a lawyer). Niles realizes that he must take his life and learn to know Mel. Like Niles and Mel were married, Daphne and Niles declare their love for each other. Niles and Mel divorced and so can Daphne and Niles finally be together. *'Martin Crane' :Martin is the father of Frasier and Niles, a retired police officer. He is a man of the street and not as snobbish as his two sons. Martin loves beer (brand Ballantine ), television, vulgar jokes, his favorite pub ( Duke's ) and several sports, including baseball and basketball. His wife Hester has been dead for several years and he is struggling (since he was shot) with his hip. Frasier is forced to take his father. Home Frasier's annoyance to move not only his father to his apartment, his dog Eddie and Martins dilapidated chair (who swears by Frasier's decor). Frasier and Martin often argue: Frasier wants his father instill some culture, but that does not interest Martin (inverted Martin wants nothing more than to see his sons 'sports, where Frasier and Niles then to hate) - but Frasier and z' My father can not live without each other. *'Roz Doyle' :Roz is the producer of Frasier's radio program. She is single and quickly fell in love with all kinds of (wrong) men, often to the amusement of Frasier and Niles. She is from Wisconsin and her mother's attorney general. She is put under pressure by her family to marry and start a family, but how they try, be limited to what flirts. Roz 'relationships In the course of the series is Roz pregnant and she gives birth to a girl, Alice. This throws her life severely upside: the father is still a student and they must educate themselves Alice. Once she and Frasier end up in bed. *'Daphne Moon' :Daphne is from Manchester , United Kingdom and is the only girl in a family of nine. She Martins physiotherapist and maintains simultaneously Frasier's apartment. She claims clairvoyant to be and can not cook well in the eyes of the Crane family. Niles is from the outset in love with her. He can not make his love known, because he's still married to Maris. When he finally is possible, but it is with Donny. Just before Daphne and Donny enter into a marriage, she admits to her own love for Niles. So they can finally be together. They marry and have in the last episode of their first child David (named after David Angell, producer of the series and killed by the attacks of September 11 ). *'Other characters' :*'Frederick Gaylord Crane' ( Trevor Einhorn ) ::Frederick is the son of Frasier and Lilith, and lives with his mother in Boston. He regularly visited by Frasier (especially during school holidays and public holidays). As a little boy, he is in love with Daphne (to the annoyance of Niles) and he is like his father interested in culture. Once he gets older, he will often rebel and get his father less grip on him. :*'Lilith Sternin' ( Bebe Neuwirth ) ::Lilith, Frasier's second wife. She lives in Boston, is a psychiatrist, but has a cold character (she never shows emotions). She is the mother of Frederick and she left Frasier for a younger man (who in turn leaves her). She can not stand Niles, but after a night with lots of alcohol, they still end up once (to Frasier's dismay) in bed together. :*'Bebe Glazer' ( Harriet Sansom Harris ) ::Bebe is Frasier's shrewd impresario. She has a neurotic personality and is very selfish set. Bebe is doing everything to keep Frasier in itself but as Niles' the devil in a suit. " They ignore anyone who is not important to her own career. :*'Bob (Bulldog) Briscoe' ( Dan Butler ) ::Colleague of Frasier at KACL radio. He presents a sports and adores women (to Roz 'annoyance). He was fired in the course of the series and have to go to work. As pizza delivery After mediation by Frasier he can go back to work (as a runner). KACL at :*'Daley Kenny' ( Tom McGowan ) ::The portly manager KACL. Can be easily manipulated by Frasier and Roz. :*'Gil Chesterton' ( Edward Hibbert ) ::Radio Fellow of Frasier, host of "Restaurant Beat" which with his critical eye the local hospitality industry evaluates. He has some feminine traits and many colleagues wonder if Gil is not homosexual is. In the episode The Perfect Guy , season 5, Gil claims to be with the woman 'Deb', which has a private garage and is a graduate of the Sarah Lawrence University married. This is a surprise to his colleagues who thought 'Deb' was only his cat. :*'Mel Karnofsky' ( Jane Adams ) ::Wash the plastic surgeon Maris, but a relationship with Niles begins after he is separated from Maris. She is also his wife for several days, until Niles and Daphne declare their love. :*'Donny Douglas' ( Saul Rubinek ) ::Shrewd lawyer Niles during his divorce from Maris. Daphne learns to know with whom he begins a relationship. When he hears that Frasier is the one that Niles and Daphne helped together, he allows him personally responsible and drags him to court. :*'Gertrude Moon' ( Millicent Martin ) ::Daphne's mother, who remains in the United States (and come live in Niles and Daphne), after she is abandoned by her husband. Harry She is a meddlesome woman who cherishes rather old-fashioned ideas. That creates a lot of conflicts with her daughter. :*'Simon Moon' ( Anthony LaPaglia ) ::Daphne's brother, who loves to drink, smoke or womanize. He ruins Frasier's apartment and works him severely on the nerves with his jocular appearance. :*'Noel Shempsky' ( Patrick Kerr ) ::Assistant KACL radio, has a crush on Roz-that nothing should know this Star Trek-loving nerd . :*'Cam Winston' ( Brian Stokes Mitchell ) ::Frasier's upstairs neighbor and enemy. They are as big snobs and are constantly trying to stabbing (where Frasier repeatedly defeat should recognize). Outdo each other For example, he hangs a huge American flag , which quite the view from Frasier's apartment and takes away. :*'Ronee Lawrence' ( Wendie Malick ) ::Frasier and Niles' former nanny who in the last season will go out with their father Martin. In the last episode they marry. :*'Charlotte Connor' ( Laura Linney ) ::She comes into the picture in the last season and has a matchmaking agency. She tries to help Frasier to a woman, but without success. Not dropped. Least because Frasier already has his eye on Charlotte herself In the last episode shows that they are the true love for each other. Category:1993 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings